Through My Eyes: A SethxKitty Fanfic
by MGFF
Summary: In an alternate universe, two people meet for the first time... and their lives are immediately changed. A touching, humorous romance, told through the eyes of their mutual friend, Ari.
1. Chapter 1

**Ari's Note: So, with the permission of Seth and Beth, I have created a little AU about them.**

**I****t's a romance, not too much drama, but def. not boring. There will be comedy, but that's a given with these two. Its not like, purposefully gonna be funny, it'll just turn out that way XP. This is kind of like a present to these two, so with out further ado, here it is. **

**Through My Eyes**

_**A Seth/Kitty (Aka Jazz aka Bethan aka Beth)**__** Fanfic**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Ari**_

I have seen many passionate romances. I wish I could say that they all were successful happy relationships. That both partners were in it for love and when it came to an end it was a peaceful farewell. Years later, maybe they would stay friends and their grandchildren would play together. It's a very hopeful dream and one I'm sure exists somewhere. I can't say in my lifetime I've witnessed anything like the perfect scene I've filled your heads with.

In my experience, two types of love can exist. The ones that work with their flaws, and the ones that get torn apart by them. My opinion of love is that _it's always a mistake_. No one is worth all the eminent heartbreak you will surely face. Yet incredibly, we search fervently for someone to make our lives complicated and twisted. Now don't get me wrong, I'm many things, but not a hypocrite. I too have lost love and won it. Seen it destroyed and then mended back together. For most, the process of finding one that will make them content is very dramatic. Most times it takes years of mistakes and searching. I'm telling any one who still searches for fairytale love it simply doesn't exist.

Beyond this earth though, there's a subtle love beyond the torment of gravity. It reaches higher than any spaceship could rocket to, expands beyond the widest oceans and has depths that have been lost in time, literally. You don't find such a love, it chooses and grabs on to you no matter what silly little fate had planned for you. Only once have I seen such a phenomenon take place. It was a force you'd be honored to have a small role in. The sheer ferocity was more dangerous than an earthquake. Yet it touched the gentlest hearted people, the only ones who truly deserved a love that simple. One that would last through their lifetime here, and extend through to whatever awaited them.

Think I'm exaggerating? That's your prerogative. I won't take it away, though maybe I could help you see it my way. I'm Ari, friend of both of these extraordinary creatures and most honored to be so. It's fair to say they were as beautiful as the thing they held for each other in their hearts. Their story begins by a simple greeting, a story they're too modest to tell the right way, so I'll attempt this feat of an explanation, through my eyes.

_**Seth**_

I took one more stride towards my destination, silently rejoicing as I looked upon the familiar driveway. I slowed down, ignoring a sweat droplet as it rolled into my eyes, making my vision slightly blurry. I blinked it away, squinting as I tried to focus at the neighbor's house. I knew it had been sold, but I never expected the new tenant to move in so quickly.

I stretched my already stiffing muscles as I remembered an appointment I had in an hour or so. As soon as I finished stretching my hamstring, I trotted up to my front door, opened it and walked past my roommate sleeping on the couch, and straight to the shower to rinse off the filmy feeling from my morning run.

I relaxed a little, letting the previous week's stresses evaporate with the steam. I hated Mondays; it was just a general rule that Mondays would not be good. I reluctantly got out and dried off, getting dressed slowly and not minding the clock. When I walked into the kitchen my roommate muttered something like, "Aren't you going to be late?"

I didn't pay him any mind as I picked an apple from the fridge; it looked appealing enough to wolf down before my appointment. I stopped, stiffened a little and let a curse slip under my breath. I was late once again. I told Jack not to burn the house down or any thing while I was gone, and rushed out the door.

I stepped into my shiny Mustang and closed the door behind me, resting two hands on the wheel as I ran a checklist through my head before leaving. I didn't want to have to waste time and turn back half way there. I was caught up and didn't notice the cool sticky feeling seeping onto my fingers.

Only as the super glue started to turn into a warm resistance against the pads of my fingers did I realized my mistake. I didn't bother to seethe or to get too worked up as it was rather routine and I was exhausted. Mondays! Who needed them? Their perfect destructive record was not tainted, Jack and his pranks! Not that I didn't get revenge most of the time, but this one could jeopardize my chance at an internship I really wanted.

Thinking quickly, I moved my elbow to wind down the window. The car wasn't started, but the master power was on. I hollered Jack's name, but to no avail. Probably passed out again on the couch, watching an infomercial about a magical potato peeler. I considered at my options. The new neighbor was moving large boxes into the small cottage. "Uhm, miss, sorry to inconvenience you, but could you help me?" I bashfully asked the young girl, who was struggling with a box labeled "Bedding."

She set the box down and walked over. "Alright, but it'll cost ya," she muttered in a slightly distracted and partially joking tone. And there I was, stuck to the steering wheel, smiling like an idiot (and looking like a junkie probably), starring at the most dazzling angel that had ever crossed my path.

_**Beth**_

I dropped the box casually and started to walk over to the guy in need of my assistance. I only tripped twice on my way over and was feeling quite proud— until I noticed the dopey grin on his face. He had surely seen my 'graceful' attempt at moving, and was already thinking of what a good laugh for the guys it would be when he got home. Maybe I was being too self-absorbed, though, so I muttered a sarcastic something as I tried to figure out if this was a joke or not.

"I'm kind of stuck to my steering wheel here. A joke by my roommate, I'm positive," he explained. He had a warm smile and seemed sincere, so I yanked his fingers off, not registering his wince as I did so. Not until I saw a little of the skin still stuck the steering wheel did I gasp. "I'm so sorry! Oh, I'm such a space head, forgive me." I blushed as I looked away from the scene.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thank you for your help. I'm Seth, your neighbor... I hope?" His question was weird. I was seriously thinking of responding with something sarcastic again, but remembering that it might be rude, I settled for a brief nod.

"Yes, I'm Bethan. I guess my social skills today aren't as good as one is used to. I promise I don't usually rip people's skin off when I first meet them, usually it's a tackle as I try to get my balance or something," I said with a small smile. Then I walked away as he drove off, and got back to unpacking. My sinuses were acting up and I was feeling dizzy. Hopefully, I could just go inside and get Seth to help me with the unpacking later. Neighbors asked those kinds of favors, right?

I went in, fixed a cup of tea, took something for my headache, and prepared for my first nap in the new house. One of many, I was sure, with my immune system. I drifted off, trying not to think that maybe I liked having an excuse to see Seth again. It wasn't like he was bad company... And he was rather charming in a dorky kind of way. That was something I would never admit, at least out loud.

_**Seth**_

She left me speechless as I tried to reason why she had just walked off. I wanted to hear her voice! Couldn't I be allowed to see Bethan blush and stutter a little longer? She could rip off all my fingers. Who needed them? Not me, not if it was done by her hand.

She was so beautiful, not just her face, but the way she stumbled over her feet and the way she sniffled when she looked down. Or the guilty look on her face when seeing my fingers. That look would make the coldest of monsters want to comfort her at that moment.

I drove off, still imagining the little details of her life. As I turned into the parking lot, I realized I was only about 10 minutes late. As I walked up to the door of the doctor's personal office, I couldn't help but to think that maybe Mondays weren't always that disastrous.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, it's finally here, a big ol' batch of fluff for you. I seriously almost puked writing it, but it's canon, so -.- Reviews, if any one reads, are greatly appreciated. **

**On A Rainy Monday (.com/watch?v=tvsoRDvKgi0 GO CHECK OUT THE SONG!!! IT'S AWESOME AND INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER!! )**

**Through My Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

Seth had returned from his appointment. He silently padded up the stairs to where his bedroom lay, just to the right of Jack's. He rounded the corner and peeked through his roomie's door. Seth's irritable mood changed abruptly when he Jack's usual mischievous replaced by a glare of concentration as Jack struggled with his homework. As the prankster noticed Seth standing above him, he flashed a brilliant smile at the scowl worn by his best friend.

"Hey, Seth, how'd it go?"

Not having the heart to confront Jack, Seth settled for a subtle approach. "Other than being a little late, fantastic!" He elaborated on his interview and mentioned the lovely girl that just moved in. Jack made a smart remark about fools and love— Seth's whole face had lightened up when he mentioned Beth, and it had not gone unnoticed. Jack was happy that Seth had gotten over his fit of anger about the prank, and was glad to silently listen to Seth's ramblings with only the occasional noise or nod of acknowledgement.

Seth was just about to return to his room a crack of lightning and wave of thunder rippled through the street. He always had loved the rain. He watched it fall heavily against the windows, listening to the _plops _and wondering how Beth was.

She had said she would need payback for this morning. Maybe there was something he could do inside while it continued to pour with rain. He looked out the window in his wonderings and saw the once crisp cardboard boxes slightly soggy and completely exposed to the rain.

This was his chance, wasn't it? The excuse he had been holding his breath for. "I'll be back later," he muttered to Jack.

"I hope not," Jack retorted, and he heard the closet door open, a rumple of coats and then a familiar click.

Seth left his house and made his way over to the boxes in Beth's front yard. He picked one up on his way to the door, wanting his actions to be clear. No confusion or awkwardness, just neighborly help. At least that's what he said to himself as he approached the door and knocked three times.

When he didn't hear an answer he looked down on the tightly wrapped box. It was labeled "heavy" and "fragile". The rain persisted, pouring down on the box even under the little overhang which shelterered the red door.

He put the box down and went to grab another. Maybe, if she wasn't home, he would just stack them up next to the door so they at least had some shelter from the storm. As he bent over to lift the soggy object, he heard the door open.

He turned around mid lift to look at the sleepy looking girl-burrito in a blanket. "Did you need something?" The curiosity in her voice was thick but tainted with amusement.

"Er, well, it's raining, and I thought I could pay you back for this morning by helping you unpack before the rain ruined something." It started to turn into a question at the end though, as he stammered the last bit.

"Well, that would certainly be helpful." She smiled at him, though it was lacking the luster he was hoping for.

"Is something wrong?" He voiced his concern, hoping he wasn't prying.

"I'm a bit sick at the moment, I think the wind from the storm has given me a sinus infection, whipping the pollen up into the air and such." She shifted on one foot. She looked at Seth and started to see the strain in his arms from the box he had picked up from the door step again. "That looks quite heavy. You can set it in here."

The house had a thin layer of packing dust on it and had been painted white to make it sell easier. It felt empty and cold to Seth as he entered it. She must be miserable, sick and alone like this. He set the box down and quickly stood up. Beth was leaning over to help him while he set it down, but she didn't notice his quick movement. She narrowly escaped hitting her nose on the back of his skull. However, she was not so lucky when she bent back a little too far and fell back over another box behind her calves, sending her backwards onto her butt.

Seth's eyes widened as he went to grab her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked in surprise, not fully knowing what she had done to end up on the floor.

"I-I don't know" she responded with a wince. "I think I might have bruised my hamstring."

"Oh! Well, can I help you up? Do you need me to call anyone?" he rambled, starting to fill his head with questions for Beth.

"Oh, no, someone I work with is staying over to help me unpack; she should be here any moment though."

"Then at least let me help you into the chair." And before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and gently carried her over to the chair.

She felt her cheeks begin to turn to fire and bashfully muttered a thank you. Just as an awkward moment was about to ensue, someone burst through the door.

"KITTY, I'M HOME!" The boisterous girl literally stomped through the hallway to find a shocked Beth with a very sexy man standing next to her. Beth was blushing.

"Well, Beth, I must say, you didn't say it was this kind of sleep over! I'm impressed. I didn't think you would be that wild," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Beth just gave her a disapproving look. "Ari, this is my new neighbor Seth. He isn't staying the night, he was just helping me unpack while your late bum wasn't here."

"Oh yeah, about that... BOY, DO I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU! Okay, so there was this pigeon, right?..." She trailed off as she noticed Seth giving her a worried look.

"Beth, are you she'll be able to take care of you?" he said skeptically.

"Hey, mister, I don't know where you come from, but it's not nice to insult someone right in front of them! At least _I__'__m_ gonna wait until you leave," she said with an angry pout.

"My apologies, Ma'am..." He didn't know how to deal with her. Was this the company Beth always kept? "Let me start over. See, Beth has just fallen and probably bruised her hamstring, and I was just wondering if you were strong enough to carry her anywhere she needs to go."

Beth gave Seth an 'Excuse me?' sort of look. "I'll be just fine with crutches. Thanks for your help and everything, Seth, but we'll manage."

Taking it as a dismissal, he was about to go home defeated, cursing Ari for ruining his chances. Suddenly, he turned and looked at her strangely. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, you do." She stared at him, obviously not giving more than that away.

"....can I ask where?" he said tentatively.

"Oh, sure, you know me from the bookstore! I always make you mix the really complicated and most annoying drink at the café! You're my favorite barista! Baristo...whatever."

Seth's eyes widened. The last time he tried to make one of her drinks he couldn't get honey out of his hair for a week.

Ari spoke up. "Say, Seth, I'm gonna be working tomorrow, and I promised that I would take Beth downtown to show her all the hot spots. Well, they're more like cold spots, to be honest, but who cares? I got my shift changed at the last minute and I'd hate for Beth to miss out on such an extravagant experience. I'm thinking that she needs some arm candy any way." As she rambled a smile spread across Seth's face as he resisted the urge to hug the eccentric girl in front of him.

"Well, it's not up to me, Ari, but I'm free tomorrow night. If Beth is feeling better and wants to go, I could do a favor for my favorite customer."

Beth sprung up out of the chair, and Ari and Seth turned to look at her. "Uh, just trying to see if it was better or not yet. And it is." She chuckled embarrassedly.

"Would you like to go, then?" Seth asked, putting on all the charm his father had taught him.

"Well, if Ari can't take me, I guess I should. I won't have another free night for a while."

"Then it's settled," Ari said, as if this finalized the deal. "Now we have to go and rub something on that sprained butt of yours, Kitty."

Happy with the outcome, if not the bizarre events that had led to it, Seth uttered a goodbye and left the small, cold, dreary house as the rain continue to pour.

Ari pulled out some icyhot form her gigantic purse and handed it to Kitty. "You can fool baristas with the best of them, but _I_ know that little jump up had to have hurt like hell. Now about that pigeon..." As Ari started to tell the story, Kitty sat there, rubbing her sore leg and thinking of what tomorrow would be like. If she would feel anything at all like she did in those few brief moments when he had held her in his arms...

She couldn't help smiling. Ari was spastic, but she knew that the smile adorning her best friend's face wasn't caused by the pigeon story... because it didn't leave Beth's face all night.


End file.
